Family Cares
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a sequel to my fanfic Family, however it can be read as a stand along piece. It's another story about Hotch and my OC and the family they have.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know I've been spreading my wings around this fanfic world lately! To those of you that have followed me, it is greatly appreciated. And your R/R at my expansion has been so supportive and wonderful! However, my gut, and more importantly, my heart, keeps gnawing at me. I made a promise; and I keep my promises. I know some of you have been not so patiently waiting for me to get back to a certain story. It's a long story why that hasn't happened – just know I've needed some very high motivation to get to that place. After re-watching the S7 episodes so far, my muse finally provided me one! In two words ….She's back!**

**I've been toying with a lot of different scenarios on how to get Cait and the rest of the newly minted Hotchner family into a fanfic sequel to **_**Family**_** that I could be comfortable with. I hope you enjoy it. However, to those you just finding this family of mine, I hope this can be a "stand alone" story. Yet maybe it will get you interested in seeking out the original. *hint hint***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to the CBS/ABC Studios program that is known as "Criminal Minds". But I'm sure having a lot of fun with it around here!**

**Dedication/Opening Quote: **_**"It is better to write for yourself, and have no public; than to write for the public and have no self."**_** Those special words someone hammered over my head have given all of you the stories I've written lately; most importantly, the courage for me to finally go back to this OC that I love so much. That, in this fanfic world, is known as a mentor. Y'all know who she is. ;) I just cherish her!**

Chapter 1

Juggling is not easy. Just ask any circus clown. It takes years, and years, of practice. But, if anyone has had those years of practice, it's Cait Hotchner. And she's no circus clown; just a wife, mother and working professional that has handled that juggling through good times and not so easy times.

But as Cait drove home from a very typical day, the difficult road did not cross her mind. While she respected it deeply and the lessons she learned, it was in the past. She was totally concentrating on the rest of her day, when her cell rang. One look at the caller ID spread a large smile across her face. "Hi you!" she simply said.

"Hey Doc," the quiet response came back. She smiled at the pet name he used only around her. And she sorta laughed to herself. Her husband Aaron Hotchner, after all this time, was still very protective of his private life around the team. Cait doubted David Rossi, her husband's colleague and their mutual dear friend and neighbor, even knew about it.

"Where are you? Still in St. Louis?"

"No, on our way home. How 'bout you?"

"I've left the campus and am on my way to pick up Jack. Will you be home in time for dinner?" A renowned professor of criminal psychology and the assistant head of the Georgetown University Psychology Department, Cait Hotchner had the best of both worlds. She had a fulfilling career with a husband and three wonderful sons to boot. And she absolutely loved to cook for them all.

"Yes, we will. What's on the menu?"

"Tonight's menu is the pick of our youngest son: meatloaf and mashed potatoes with corn. And I put together a Jell-O just for him before the boys got up this morning. Don't tell – it's a surprise."

"My lips are sealed." Cait smirked. He was _really_ good at that. It took her almost a month to figure out what was really going on with Emily. Actually, it was her and Dave that had put their heads together and figured out that Emily was indeed alive. Although their collaborated efforts helped them to "work the case" (Cait was Dave's criminal psychology advisor to his last four books) Cait let the thought slip away.

"I can't wait to see you and the boys will be happy that you're home."

"Same for me Doc. What time is dinner?"

"Matt and Mike both have practice until 5:45. They should be home by 6:15 so I'm shooting for 6:30. But Aaron, please don't stay at the office all that time and do reports. Come home and spend some time with Jack. You can do reports from home later."

"That was my plan Doc." Cait could hear his smile over the phone. "I'm learning. Seems I've got a pretty good teacher in my life."

"No," she gently corrected. "You have a wife and three sons that love you."

"That's even better. See you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you too." She heard the phone click off as she pulled in front of Madison Elementary. The old military adage of RHIP – "rank has its privileges" pretty well summed up her professional life. She made her own hours, specifically so she could pick up Jack from school, while Aaron dropped him off on the days when the team was in the office. And Aaron had got into the habit of sticking around in the morning to have breakfast with all his sons, albeit eat and run, while still getting up at his usual time to work from the home office that he and Cait shared.

Cait got out of her SUV to wait for Jack just as the bell rang. Three minutes later, he thundered out of the building with the rest of the kindergarteners. As he noticed her, he ran and threw his arms around her. "Hi mom!" he enthused as he hugged her. She put a kiss on the top of his head and ran her hand through the back of his hair.

"Hi you! How was your day?" Cait said as she waved at Mrs. McKee.

"It was awesome mom."

"I know how to make it better."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and then realized what she was going to say. "Dad's home!"

"He's on his way. He'll be home for dinner." Cait said as she led him to her vehicle. As she opened the back door, Jack smiled broadly, took his backpack off and climbed in.

"That's even better. Dad can have meatloaf with us tonight!" Cait smiled at her son as she double-checked that he had gotten the seatbelt fastened and opened her own door. They went on their way to Deer Valley Road with Jack happily prating about his day. "I got to tell a story after lunch today mom. I told everybody about how we go to the ranch every summer and I get to ride horses with grandpa." Cait loved that going back to her family ranch in June was providing memories Jack he would cherish the rest of his life. He continued rambling about school and what he and "the guys" did at recess.

As she neared their home, Cait pulled over to the mailbox and grabbed what was inside. "Mom, that's a lot of mail," Jack noted as Cait pulled out two handfuls.

"It is Jack. And most of it is for your big brother."

"How come mom?"

"Because a lot of colleges want him to go to their school." While their family had not grown in numbers (the ex had taken care of that possibility), it had grown substantially in physical size. Matt was a senior at Annandale High School. While he was now only an inch shorter than Aaron, he had at least 15 pounds on him, every ounce being sheer muscle. Matt took his work outs very seriously, especially when dad joined him in the workout room they had built in the basement. And while he was a good football player, it was Matt's baseball abilities that had colleges and their recruiters lining up at their front door. Also, of course, he had his driver's license and because an extra car and driver took part of the load off of Cait, they had bought him one.

Michael was still the free thinker and gamer, only now 15 and nearly three inches taller. He also excelled in school and athletics, his sports being soccer and lacrosse. To that end, he swam with Cait and ran with Aaron to keep in shape for those endurance sports. As a freshman at the same school, he had proudly made the varsity soccer team (a rare feat) as a midfielder, which meant the Hotchner's fall evenings were filled with going to the older boys' games. Thank God for today, a Wednesday. It was the one day no games were scheduled.

And then there was Jack. Having just celebrated his sixth birthday, he too had grown like a weed, just not at the pace of his older brothers. He was a happy-go-lucky kid with Haley's warm nature and smile. He was one of the oldest students in the class (having missed the age cut off for joining last year's class by only seven weeks) and with parents that strongly believed in working with their children at home, one of the brightest.

They pulled into the driveway and Cait opened the garage door. Jack unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door as Cait got out, grabbing the mail, her handbag and briefcase. "Mom, does Matt really have to go away to school?"

She and Aaron had already had this conversation with Jack. He was already missing his brother before he even graduated in the spring. But the truth be told, so were she and his dad.

"Jack, dad and I have already talked to you about this. And as hard as it will be for you, it will be even harder for dad and me."

"Really mom?"

"Yes, it will." They both heard two very loud barks from the other side of the door leading into the house. "I think there's two that are glad we're home," Cait smiled as Jack grabbed his backpack and reached for some of the mail to help his mom. They both closed the gap and Cait put the key in the door, opening it to reveal a very happy Beans and Mudgie.

"Hey Beans," Jack said as his best bud gave him a "kiss". "Missed you," Jack added as he rubbed Beans neck. Mudg barked at Jack. "Missed ya too, Mudg" as Jack scratched behind one of his ears.

"Jack keep moving inside please so I can get in the door and shut off the alarm," Cait laughed. She made her way past Jack and the dogs and dumped her armful on the lunch counter. Jack joined her, setting the mail he had there and put his backpack in one of the chairs. "OK, now my hands are free," she said looking at the dogs; father and daughter, but of course unbeknown to them, and gave them both loving pets and scratches. The boys took care of Mudg when Dave was out with the team and he stayed there. She looked at Jack. "Can you let them out for me please?"

"You bet mom," Jack replied as the dogs followed him to the French doors off the nook. As they both zoomed out the door to do their "business" Jack looked at Cait. "Mom, will Matt forget us and never come home?"

Cait walked to him and pulled him up off the floor into a large hug. "Jack, Matt will never forget us and knowing him will be home as much as possible. He loves all of us and we're a family." Leaning in to put her nose and forehead to his, she added, "Who do you think is going to do Matt's laundry?"

Jack giggled. "He still hasn't learned?"

"Jack, do you know the difference between the color white and everything that isn't white?"

"Of course mom." Cait couldn't help but smile at his verbiage.

"Then do me a big favor."

"Anything mom."

"Teach your big brother because he doesn't understand." Jack roared and climbed down out of her arms to let the dogs in.

As Jack returned, Cait started to pull out his papers from his backpack. She began to look them over as Jack climbed into the lunch counter chair. He happily explained some of the lessons and pictures and pointed out a note. "Mrs. McKee says you need to read that." Cait nodded as she read the note detailing upcoming activities in her energetic classroom. "What's this Jack?" she said holding up a paper.

"Mrs. McKee wants all of us to work on starting our numbers. The whole class got one." Cait pushed the mail and her bags aside as she took the next chair to Jack and worked with him on the exercise. It was still a tussle with Jack and writing. As ambidextrous as his father, that was their one struggle with Jack in school. He couldn't decide which hand to write with.

Together, they finished most of it, with Jack mainly using his left hand. _Just like his dad_, Cait thought to herself. And being an educator, she knew the final choice would have to be Jack's. His stomach growled. "Time for a snack?"

"Yeah mom, I'm getting hungry." Cait went to the fridge and pulled out an apple which she sliced and gave Jack. As he ate, she started in on preparing their dinner. While they were still chatting as she got the meatloaf ready and started peeling potatoes, both the dogs perked up. A minute later, Dave Rossi strode into the kitchen. Jack hopped off the chair and raced to him. "Hi Uncle Dave!" he exclaimed as he ran into Dave's waiting arms.

Dave pulled Jack into a hug and rubbed the top of his head. "Hey pal! How was school?"

"It was great Uncle Dave! We had art class today and I made a picture of you and me and Beans and Mudg!" Dave looked at Cait who smiled broadly and winked at him. "Uncle Dave, you can take it home and put it on your fridge."

Dave smiled as he looked at the Hotchner fridge. "Pal, it's about time my fridge looked like that," as nodded at the appliance in the kitchen. "Thanks pal, I'll put it up as soon as I get home."

"You aren't stayin' for dinner Uncle Dave?"

"No pal, I have plans tonight." Cait raised an eyebrow at him. He crossed over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've gotta run. I've got a lot to do." He walked back over to Jack, who had returned to his chair and gave him a hug as Jack handed him the picture. "Thanks for taking care of Mudg pal. And the picture; I love it!" He placed a kiss on the top Jack's head. "Come on Mudg. Let's head home. Bye you two."

**A/N: Seems Dave has something going on! And how does that affect our happy family? Please know as always, this is a completed fanfic. The next chapter will be posted within 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised – thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 2

Aaron arrived home a little after 5:30. Beans met him at the door, welcoming him home. Aaron stooped to give her a good rub down and she tore off for the kitchen. About that time Jack came running out of the great room and soared into his dad's waiting arms. "Hi buddy; missed you."

"Missed you too, dad. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, buddy." He set Jack back down. "How was school today?" Jack happily recounted everything he had told Cait earlier, as Aaron walked into the kitchen, tugging his tie loose and unbuttoning the collar. Cait was at the range top, starting the potatoes to boil. "Sounds like a great day Jack."

Cait turned to him beaming as Aaron pulled her into his arms for a long kiss and hug. "Yuck. I'm going back to Tom and Jerry."

They both laughed as Cait gently rubbed Aaron's cheek. "Welcome home. I missed you."

"Same here."

"How was the case?"

"How are they all Doc? 9-1-1 operator preying on those that called him in distress."

Cait rolled her eyes. "At least it wasn't battery acid."

"I don't even want to think about that one for a while. I'm going to have a beer. Care to join me?"

"Sure. There's a couple in the fridge Aaron." She paused and added. "What's up with Dave?"

As he reached in the fridge, he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he stopped here an hour ago to pick up Mudg and he was in and out like a whirlwind." She lowered her voice. "Jack made him a picture today in school and he barely looked at it."

"What'd he say?" meeting her volume level as he handed Cait her beer, taking a drink of his.

"He said he had things to do and had to get going. Why?"

"He was late for the briefing about the case the other morning. And as Prentiss and Morgan noticed, which of course they gave him hell about, he did have a bit of spring in his step. But Cait, I noticed it too. And on the way out, he called someone and said, 'I'll call you when we get back.' Which he did; on the jet in the galley. Do you think it's a woman?"

Cait smirked. "I'm sure it is, but she must be special. We both know he's had many rolls in the hay and never acted like this. But Aaron, after what we pulled on him when we were dating, you know we're going to be the last people he tells. David Rossi paybacks are off the charts."

"Word woman" as they fist bumped. "I'm going to change my clothes and take care of my briefcase." Aaron gave Cait another kiss, set his beer on the lunch counter and grabbed his briefcase and headed for their study. Coming back out of the study, he tussled Jack's hair as he made his way into their bedroom to change.

While Aaron changed, Jack called out. "Mom, Tom and Jerry is over. Can I watch another?" Aaron and Cait had DVR'd them from the Cartoon Network.

"No Jack, that's enough TV for you," Cait said gently but firmly. "We left part of your homework so dad could work on it with you, remember?" Jack wandered into the nook and climbed up on the chair. He had left the school paper and his pencil sitting there. Aaron re-appeared, dressed down in jeans and a long sleeved polo shirt that he had the sleeves half way pulled up his forearms. _Thank God, I've got him into that habit so he can be more relaxed around Jack_ Cait thought.

As they worked together on the last part of the assignment, Aaron nodded at Cait as Jack continued to write with his left hand. Jack was concentrating so much, even sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, he didn't even notice. Cait just smiled and raised her eyebrows as if to say _maybe, finally, we're getting there_. Aaron smiled as he continued to help Jack with his number recognition.

As they were finishing, Aaron noticed Beans pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the laundry room. "That's great work Jack. But now that you're finished, don't you have a job to do?" Aaron pointed at Beans. She barked loudly.

"Sorry Beans, but homework is more important than your stomach." Cait and Aaron just looked at each other and shook their heads. What came out of the mouth of their youngest son amazed them every day.

"But your homework is done Jack and a job is a job," Aaron said as he rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Please get it done. You don't like to wait for your supper and neither does Beans."

"OK dad."

"Thanks buddy."

"Come on Beans!" Jack shouted as they both went to the laundry room. Cait and Aaron could hear him getting the food out of the cupboard for Beans. Aaron walked into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" Cait looked at her watch.

"What do you want for bread tonight?"

"What are our opinions?"

"Since Jack picked the menu, he likes that Texas toast. Especially when we put the cheddar cheese on top," Cait responded. "There's a box in the freezer. You'll need to get the bottom oven warming."

Aaron walked over to the freezer, pulled the box out and read the directions. He crossed back to the duel ovens and deftly worked the controls in getting the oven heating. Cait gently pinched him in the butt, as a silent _Atta boy_. When Aaron first moved in, getting a handle on the set of buttons that controlled both ovens frustrated him to no end. As Aaron pulled Cait into another embrace, with some things their youngest son couldn't see, Jack walked past them, gave them another "Yuck" and bolted to the steps to go his bedroom.

"Aaron, could you set the table?" as Cait pulled out of the embrace that had put some extra color in her tanned cheeks. He kissed her forehead and started pulling dishes out of the cupboard and silverware from the drawer to set the table in the nook.

Jack reappeared to play in the nook with two of his cars. While Jack could happily play in his room with his cars, his new _Star Wars_ figurines he got for his birthday, or a puzzle, he could only do it when Beans or one of his older brothers were upstairs as well. That still bothered Aaron, even after all the times that Cait had assured him it was very typical for a child his age.

As Jack sped Lightning McQueen and Mator around the nook, Beans had finished her dinner and started walking out of the laundry room when she heard the third garage door open up. She barked loudly for the arrival of her other two "charges". The door to kitchen opened and the two boys rumbled in, dropping sports bags in the laundry room and backpacks on the bench by the door. They came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Aaron said. Mike crossed the kitchen to quickly give his dad a hug.

"Glad you're back home dad. We missed you."

"I missed you too son," Aaron said as he returned the warm embrace. Matt wasn't far behind. And though the oldest and nearly 18, he gave his dad a sincere hug to welcome him home as well. Matt had learned too much from his parents and Uncle Dave. _Real men can hug_.

"Missed you dad," he said as he pulled out of the hug as Mike embraced Cait.

"How was practice?" Aaron asked Matt.

"Long; Coach worked our butts off."

"How 'bout you?" Cait questioned Mike.

"The same; Coach Turner ran us into the ground." Mike, using his sign language to Matt as an attempt to get past his parent's ire, added "It sucked." It didn't go unnoticed by either Cait or Aaron.

"Ummm, gee isn't that what practice is for?" Cait questioned them as Jack came into the kitchen.

Mike scooped him up and asked, "How was your day bro?"

"Awesome bro." Matt walked over to his two brothers and started to tickle his little brother as Mike played accomplice.

Aaron interfered. "Guys, it's almost dinner time. Don't get him going please." They all laughed as Mike handed him over for Matt to give Jack a hug as well who then put him down.

"Mom how long do I have before we eat?" Matt asked.

Aaron answered. "Not enough time to talk to Marissa." Matt, with a car of his own, had joined the dating world a year earlier.

"We're going to eat in fifteen minutes boys," Cait said.

Aaron added, "Which is enough time for the two of you to get your backpacks to your rooms," and with his greatest FBI authority voice, "and shut your cells off." It was a family rule that dinner time was "no cell phone time" for both of them.

"Stop dead in your tracks both of you!" Cait said. The two older ones froze at their mother's tone. "I heard those sports bags hit the floor in the laundry room. How much laundry do I have to do tonight?"

"Just my practice jersey," Mike replied.

"With how many grass stains?" Cait asked, as she cocked on eyebrow to their second son.

"Just the usual mom," Mike answered.

"Matt?" Aaron said.

"'Bout the same. But Coach Norman isn't like Coach Turner. He expects us to have dirty practice uni's. But mom, it smells pretty bad."

"Thanks for that Matt," Cait smirked as she rolled her eyes.

Cait turned to finish dinner as she said to Aaron, "Could you please narrow that down a little more? I'm sure there's more than meets the eye."

"Cait, I'll help you out on that; you know I will. Boys, gets your school bags upstairs and get your hands washed. Dinner is just about ready." All three boys rumbled up the stairs. Aaron turned to mash the potatoes as Cait buttered the corn to finish the meal. Aaron stopped long enough to put the cheddar cheese on top of the Texas toast and returned to the potatoes. The boys came back down the steps and helped put the meal on the table.

They sat down in the nook, having dinner as a family. It was one point in their lives that Cait insisted on and Aaron fully supported. With busy teenagers, and another son starting to find his independence, the dinner table was family time that was precious. Everyone chatted about their day and their plans for the rest of the week. By the time they finished, the three growing boys had plowed their way through the entire meatloaf and mound of mashed potatoes. The Jell-O was just about gone as well, with Jack working on his third helping as his brothers finished. Cait and Aaron exchanged glances and just shook their heads. The boys started their usual job of clearing the table and getting the dishwasher loaded.

"Hey you," Cait said as she crooked her index finger at her husband. "You said you'd help me with the laundry." They walked into the laundry room and Aaron opened one of the bags.

One whiff made him forget about a lot of crime scenes. "Wow. That's just wrong."

"Welcome to my world," Cait laughed. As they dug through the bags they found socks long past their prime, practice uni's that needed more than a little help and some male personal sports supporters that were in great need of cleaning.

"Matthew, Michael! In here! Now!" Aaron bellowed. The boys, hearing their dad's tone, came running. They stopped dead in their tracks in the doorway after looking at him. "This is what your mom puts up with? Gentlemen, this is totally unacceptable and will not happen again. You're growing into men. I would never do this to your mother. And you two shouldn't either. You are going to be out in that big world very soon and your mom and I have tried to set an example for you. Is this how you two are going to handle yourselves?" Both boys looked at their toes.

"Sons, I love you." They lifted their heads to look at their dad. "You know that. However, your mom and I have raised you to be more responsible than, than…. this," as Aaron showed them a dirty sock. "This, my sons, does not happen again. Understood?"

"And it is your responsibility before you go to bed to spray some Febreze in these bags before you take them out of the house again," Cait added.

"Mom, everybody else's smells just…." Cait cut Matt off.

"Matt, they are your teammates and your dad and I respect that. However you are our sons. We don't accept this and neither should you."

"Absolutely mom. Sorry dad," Matt intoned.

"Me too mom and dad," Mike concurred.

"Sons, your mom and I know that you'll get some grief from some. That's the way they are. You two are not that way. At least not the way your mom and I want you to be. Sons, don't be afraid to do things at bit better than the rest. If you follow the herd, you will always be a part of the herd. You two are much better than that. That's why we expect a little more of both of you. And why we are so proud of you. Do you understand?"

Both the boys smiled and nodded their heads.

"Are the dishes done?"

"Yes, dad," they said in unison.

"Then please go upstairs and start working on your homework. Mom and I will be up in a bit to help you." The boys quickly left the "scene of the crime". Aaron just shook his head as they left. Cait laughed lightly as she gave Aaron a hug.

"Always my champion lover," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Doc, this isn't right. Please tell me….."

"I guess I've just gotten used to it."

"Cait, it's still not right."

"In your world, yes Aaron. And I'm not defending it," she said holding her hands in the air, "but they are teenage boys."

Cait put her arms around Aaron's waist. "I know what you would have gone through if you had brought this home to your mom." She kissed him. "That's why you are the wonderful father you are." She kissed him again.

Aaron relaxed and softened. "Thanks Doc." He kissed her. "I love you too. Just keep reminding me I'm doing it right."

Cait grabbed him a little tighter. "Aaron, don't question that again. You're better than him. By a million miles. Trust that." He kissed her again and they started the load of laundry.

They went upstairs, checking on the boys doing their homework. Cait helped Mike with a biology assignment, while Aaron gave Matt some insight to a modern history question. They got Jack his bath and all three of the boys came downstairs to join Jack for his snack before bed. Of course the large batch of Monster cookies Cait had for them was quickly depleted, as well as another gallon of milk. They all went back up the stairs to tuck Jack in and say prayers together. As Jack snuggled in for the night, the other boys returned to their rooms. Cait and Aaron went to their study.

While Cait worked on class assignments and prep for the next day's lectures, Aaron worked on his laptop, finishing more reports. They heard the two boys coming down the steps. They entered their parents' study and talked a bit with them, including they had taken care of their sports bags, before they said their good nights.

A bit later, Cait and Aaron decided to turn in themselves. They went upstairs to check on their three sons, who were now all sleeping. When they came back down, Aaron let Beans out the French door in the nook. He noticed the lights still brightly glowing at Dave's home, which was unusual. Cait was in the kitchen getting the coffee maker ready for the timer that would start in the morning. "Hey Cait, come here a sec please." She joined her husband at the doors.

Aaron nodded towards Dave's home. "There's something going on there, isn't there?"

Cait nodded as she let Beans in the door. "I think you're right."

A week later, they were in their study again, as they heard the boys on the stairs. Aaron's cell rang. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Dave."

"Aaron, how quick can you and Cait get to the Arlington Marriott off of the I-95?"

"What's going on Dave?"

"Aaron please. Just get here. Room 118. Tell Cait to bring her bag." Aaron knew that "her bag" meant her medical bag she had, still being a practicing physician.

"Dave….."

"Aaron," Dave pleaded. "Just get here."

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hopefully, this will make the tie in to my S7 reference in my Chapter 1 A/N's. Enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

"Cait, something has happened," Aaron said as he quickly crossed the room to the closet where she kept her medical bag. "Dave needs our help."

"Aaron what did he say," she questioned as Matt and Mike entered the study.

"I'll tell you on the way," he said to Cait. He gently grabbed Matt's elbow. "Matt, something is going on with Uncle Dave. Mom and I have to go. Please take care of your brothers and set the alarm after we leave," he said as he beckoned Cait to hurry.

"Sure thing dad. But's what's going on?"

"I don't know son. Please, just hold down the fort."

"You know I will dad. Keep me in the loop."

"Us," Mike added.

Cait gave them both hurried kisses. "We will. Don't forget Beans," she promised as they both grabbed their coats and sped for the garage.

As they got into Aaron's SUV and buckled their seat belts, Aaron told Cait, "Please call Dave back and see if you can get more out of him."

"Aaron, where are we going?"

"To the Arlington Marriott."

"What?" she questioned as Aaron quickly put the vehicle in reverse and sped out of the garage. He hit the door closer button for the garage door as he slammed the gear into "drive" and floored it down the driveway.

"Cait, please. It's gotta be big for Dave to call sounding like that." Cait just nodded as she punched the speed dial on her cell to Dave's.

As Dave's cell rang the second time, Cait whispered, "Damnit Dave pick up your phone." He answered on the third ring. "Dave, its Cait. What's going on?"

"Cait, its Carolyn. Are you and Aaron coming?" As close as Dave and Aaron were, there were things about Dave's past that Cait alone had long learned or deduced, or had the guts to question him about. Aaron knew some of Dave's secrets. Cait knew many more. And out of respect for Dave, she had not shared many with her husband.

Cait could hear the panic in his voice. "We're on our way but we just pulled out of the driveway. It's going to take us 15 – 20 minutes to get there. Dave, please," she pleaded. "Tell us what is going on," she said as she put her cell on speaker so Aaron could hear as well.

"When she was over last week, she told me she had ALS. She asked me to help her end her life. You know I couldn't do that. But when I got here to her hotel room, she had already taken something."

Before Aaron could get a word out, Cait softly said, "We're on our way. But Dave, listen to me. We're going to call you back in a few minutes. Please answer."

"I will."

"Dave, promise us."

"Just get here Cait."

"We're on our way Dave," Aaron said. "Please just listen to Cait."

"I promise." His cell went silent. Aaron looked at Cait.

"I know things about him that you don't. Aaron, you have to have realized that."

"Sure I do. You've known him a lot longer that I have. But Cait, this doesn't sound good and I hate to sound like an agent doing his job, but this big, no?"

"It's Carolyn. Dave's first wife. And _the_ love of his life."

"What happened?"

Cait paused a second before she answered. "The worst thing that can break up a marriage the quickest." She looked at Aaron as he studied her for a second, and then turned again to keep his eyes on the road as he sped up the freeway, the red light he kept in the glove compartment flashing in the windshield.

"They had a son together."

"What?"

"He was born in '79. Medical technology back then wasn't what it was today. He, James, had a heart defect. He died three hours after he was born."

Aaron was stunned. "I never knew," he whispered.

"If Dave hadn't got drunk one night when I was helping him on his first book, I wouldn't have known either. We've never spoke about it since. I've asked him about a lot of his past, but I knew better than to go there."

"And this?"

"You heard him. She's got ALS and wanted to end her life. Since he wanted me to bring my bag, I'm assuming that's what she did."

"Damnit."

"Aaron?"

"Doc, I'm sorry. But law enforcement will need to get involved and he's a Bureau agent."

"Aaron take a breath and think," Cait said as she rubbed his arm. "From what Dave has told us, she already took whatever before he got there."

"Cait, the authorities still need to be notified."

"I agree. But Aaron is there a way you can handle this as gently as possible." Aaron thought for a second.

"Get him back on the phone please." Cait hit the button.

Dave answered on the first ring. "Dave, its Aaron. You know we love you and you are our dearest friend. Cait and I are on our way to help. But Dave, you need to call and report this."

"I know Aaron. But after you get here."

"Dave, I know what I'm about to say will sound like your boss, but Dave, as your friend, I also have to think that way. You have to make the call before Cait and I get there."

"I know Aaron. But she just wants to rest in peace. I owe her that."

Aaron's tone softened. "Dave, we both understand that. And we want that for Carolyn as well. She deserves that. But Dave, you've got to make the call."

"Dave, listen to Aaron. He's right. I know how much you loved her. Dave, would Carolyn want her actions to put your job in jeopardy?" Cait pleaded. Aaron nodded to his wife. There was a long pause. Aaron looked at Cait.

"Dave, you know we both love you. And you know we both are right. Dave, please," Aaron said.

"I know," Dave said softly. "I'll call now. Just please get here. I need you both."

"We're just about there Dave. We'll be there for you. Hang in there."

"I love you two," Dave said. They both could hear the tears in his voice. A tear rolled down Cait's cheek as Aaron squeezed her hand.

"Dave, we're coming." Aaron said. Dave ended the call. Ten minutes later, Aaron roared his vehicle into the parking lot and he and Cait jumped out and sped to the front doors. At the same time, two Arlington PD officers pulled up in their cruiser and did the same.

Aaron flashed his credentials to the officers and the first hotel staff member he saw. "Room 118?"

"Down that hall Agent," the doorman responded. Aaron, Cait and the officers followed his directions and quickly went towards the room.

"Whoa, what a second," one of the officers said. Aaron and Cait both looked at him and his partner. They were clearly a seasoned veteran with a rookie partner. Aaron showed them his credentials again as they all stopped in the hallway.

Aaron, noticing the stripes on the one officer's sleeve quietly said, "The 911 phone call you are responding to is one my agents Sergeant. However, please understand, he is also a close friend. That's why my wife and I," he said as gestured towards Cait, "responded to his call for help."

"Do you know the situation Agent?" the sergeant asked.

"To some degree yes; all the details, no. And my apologies Sergeant, I'm simply saying we don't know much more than you, other than it's an apparent suicide. My wife is involved because she is a board certified doctor, licensed by the Commonwealth of Virginia."

"We'll need to see that license," the senior officer said.

"Of course; I always carry it. However Sergeant, can we please just help our friend?" Cait said as she continued for the room. The junior officer grabbed her arm.

"Kid, this is the biggest thing they can't teach you at the academy; how to read a scene. Back down and let these people help their friend." Cait and Aaron made their way to the room and Aaron softly knocked.

Dave opened the door. Cait and Aaron walked in the room, followed by the two officers to see Carolyn laying on the right side of bed, her feet still on the floor at the foot. "Dave," Aaron said, as he gently led him towards the junior officer. "Please give him your statement."

The Sergeant softly smiled at his partner as he nodded his head toward the hall. "Out there Jake."

Cait went into her purse, grabbed her wallet and pulled out the wallet size version of her board certification and handed it to the Sergeant. "Thank you," he quietly said. Cait laid her purse on the table by the window and walked over to the side of the bed and gently sat her medical bag down above Carolyn's head. She pulled out her stethoscope and a set of gloves. As she put the gloves on, she hung the stethoscope around her neck, and felt for a pulse at Carolyn's neck. Cait put in the ear pieces and listened for a heartbeat, while Aaron told the officer what they knew.

After checking several different areas for a sign of a heartbeat, Cait reached up and gently lifted one of Carolyn's eyelids. She looked at Aaron and the officer and shook her head looking at her watch to note the time. Aaron pointed to the bed stand. Cait walked over and bent down to look at the pill bottle without touching it. "Goddamn idiot," she softly cursed and stood up. "This doctor must be fresh out of residency the moron."

Aaron knew she was upset. Incompetency by medical personnel was one of the few things that made her talk like that. "The last thing you prescribe for an anti-depressant to a terminally ill patient is Norpramin. You're asking for something like this to happen."

"How come doctor?" the officer questioned.

"Norpramin is a tricydic anti-depressant. You take enough of them, this is what happens. If it's any consolation, it's quick and painless." She looked at Aaron. "Sergeant, is it OK if we cover her body?" The officer nodded and Aaron walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the comforter over and handed it to Cait who gave Aaron her medical bag. Just then, Dave walked in the door with the other officer. He looked at Aaron with a question in his eyes. Aaron just shook his head as Cait gently covered Carolyn's body.

Dave's eyes filled with tears and Aaron walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Cait said it was quick and painless," he whispered in Dave's ear. "I'm so sorry Dave."

"Thanks for coming Aaron. I just didn't know what to do. She wouldn't let me call an ambulance," he said as he pulled out of Aaron's arms.

"You did the right thing by calling us. We're here for you. Always."

Cait walked over to him and hugged him as well. "She went the way she wanted to Dave. I'm sure it meant everything that you were here for her." Dave held Cait tight while she lightly rubbed his back.

The younger officer came into the room. "CSU and the coroner are here." All of them except Cait moved out into the hallway. The Sergeant handed the coroner Cait's board license. The CSU techs began their work as Cait signed the paperwork for the death certificate for the coroner. As she handed it back to him, he gave her a card and her license.

"This is where the funeral home can claim the body in the morning doctor."

"Thank you," Cait said as she left the room, picking up her purse from the table.

"Is there anything else you need from us Sergeant?" Aaron asked.

"No Agent, thank you," he said shaking Aaron's hand.

"Ma'am, I mean doctor, sorry about….." the young officer started.

Cait waved him off. "Just be safe the rest of your shift; and all the rest of them" she smiled. He smiled backed.

"Come on Dave, we'll give you a ride home," Aaron said.

"My SUV…."

"We'll take care of that in the morning. Please Dave, there's nothing more any of us can do." Cait handed him the card and explained what it was as they walked down the hall.

On Saturday morning, Dave had a small wake for Carolyn before the memorial service at the church they were married in. Father Jimmy was there to perform the service and Cait and Aaron were there from the beginning as a support for Dave. Carolyn had very little family, but many of their old friends from the DC area showed to pay their respects, as did the rest of the team. Dave was standing to the side receiving them when he noticed all three of the boys walk into the church in their suits. He looked at Cait and Aaron. "They don't have to be here, you know."

"They wanted to be Dave," Aaron said quietly, knowing what Dave was really thinking. "Even Jack."

Jack walked up to Dave and held out his arms. Dave picked him up and Jack gave him a big hug. "I love you Uncle Dave," he simply said. Matt and Mike did the same. When the service started, sitting in the front pew with Dave was the Hotchner family.

###

**A/N: The drug mentioned is from my internet research. If it is not correct, to any one that might be involved in the medical field that reads this, my apologies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To everyone that has read, reviewed or did a "favorite" of this story, my deepest thanks! It truly means a lot to me. Once I got into it, I really enjoyed getting back to this family! Who knows when they may pop up again!**

Chapter 4

It was a Saturday morning when Aaron stirred from a deep sleep to feel his wife's left arm wrapped around his waist, her body nestled to his side and her head on his shoulder. A warm glow started in his body below her arm as he remembered why they both were still naked. His cell buzzed on the bed stand and as he reached to grab it, he looked at the clock. Slightly shocked at the time, he sleepily answered. "Hotchner."

"Holy shit! Super-agent Aaron Hotchner doesn't answer his phone until the third ring? And you're just waking up? Did you and your wife share carnal knowledge last night? Better yet, is the bed still intact?"

"Dave, what do you want?"

"Brunch is at 10. If you have to use dynamite to get those two teenagers out of bed, go for it. I won't call the cops." He hung up.

Cait stirred in his arm. Aaron kissed her forehead. "Cait, as amazing as last night was, we have to get some clothes on before Jack gets in here." It was a Saturday morning ritual for Jack to jump in bed with them. They heard the little feet of a six year old and the not so little feet of a Golden Lab coming into the great room. "Shhhhh Beans. We got to 'prise them," he whispered.

"Busted," Cait giggled. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"8:23 and he's not the only one. What do we do?"

"Tell him the truth."

"Ummmm Doc….."

"Just follow my lead Aaron and try not to be a prude," she said as she kissed his cheek and rolled to her other side. Aaron spooned in behind her.

Jack flew into their room with Beans at his side. "Mornin' mom and dad" he said as he raced to their bed.

Cait lifted the blanket and comforter for Jack to climb in, leaving the sheet covering her and Aaron. Jack jumped in and Beans hopped up on the bottom of the bed. As Jack moved to snuggle next to Cait, he noticed. "How come I don't get the sheet too?"

"Because dad and I decided to sleep without any pj's on last night."

"No pj's?" Beans laid down next to Cait's legs.

"Nope."

"Ya mean none mom?"

"That's what I mean." Beans, with her belly full from her breakfast that Jack had fed her, started to snore.

"How come?" Cait elbowed Aaron in the ribs as she crooked Jack in her arm and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sometimes mom and I just like to sleep like that."

"Really dad?"

"Really buddy." He pinched Cait gently in the butt.

"How come?" Cait pushed her right heel back and hit Aaron in the shin.

"Moms and dads like to do that sometimes."

"Oooo, OK dad." Cait smirked as Aaron's body shook with silent laughter. He lovingly rubbed his thumb across the side of her breast as they enjoyed the quiet time.

As Bean's slept, she let go of a silent but deadly. As the odor permeated the air and Jack's stomach loudly grumbled, Cait said, "OK, that's it."

Aaron and Jack laughed heartily. "Buddy, can you take Beans into the great room and watch some cartoons while I jump in the shower? Mom or I will get you something to eat."

"OK dad. Beans! Wake up!" The dog stirred and followed Jack into the great room. They heard Jack click the TV on as Aaron rolled Cait on her back and nuzzled her neck.

"I meant what I said earlier. Last night was absolutely amazing."

"For me as well."

"But Doc, we got a hot date at 10."

"What do you mean?"

"The cell phone call; it was Dave. We're summoned for brunch at 10."

Cait smiled and then it quickly disappeared, as her naked husband got out of bed. "How do we get Matt and Mike up?"

"Dave suggested dynamite," Aaron smiled at her as he went into their bathroom. Cait got out of bed as well, pulled on her bathrobe tying it tightly and walked into the great room.

"Jack, we're all going to Uncle Dave's for brunch but I know you're hungry. But I don't want you to spoil you appetite. How does a banana sound to tie you over?"

"Sounds great mom!"

Cait walked into the kitchen and pulled a banana from the bunch on the counter. She peeled it and cut it into slices and put them on a plate. "Jack, orange or apple juice?" she asked as she started the coffee for her and Aaron.

"Orange please mom," Jack said as he climbed into the end lunch counter chair. "Mom you said we're going to Uncle Dave's right? For brunch? What's that?"

"It's a combination of the words breakfast and lunch. And yes we are." She looked at Jack, as she set the glass of OJ and the plate in front of him and immediately knew something was off.

"Jack, you all right?"

"I'm fine mom." He paused. "How's Uncle Dave? He hasn't been here for dinner. And he cried at Carolyn's funeral."

"Jack, dad and I told you. And your brothers. Carolyn was very special to Uncle Dave."

"Because James died?"

"Jack, how'd you know that?"

"Matt noticed it at the cemetery and us guys talked about it that night," Jack stated matter-of-factly. Cait sat down on the stool next to Jack and rubbed his back.

"What did Matt tell you?"

"James died the same day he was born," Jack answered as he put another bite of banana in his mouth.

"Yes Jack he did. His heart had a big problem and he didn't live long."

Jack paused to swallow his bite. "Mom, that's not right that a little baby went to heaven."

"You're right Jack. That hurts very much when that happens. But we have to trust God's plan."

"Yeah, he's way smarter than all of us." Another pause. "But mom, God didn't plan on mommy going to heaven."

"No, he certainly did not Jack. But you know what?"

"What?"

"God sure smiled when that angel walked in the door." Jack grinned from ear to ear, but Cait could tell he had more on his mind. He took another bite and pondered for a bit.

"And Uncle Dave and Carolyn got divorced. Just like mommy and dad."

"Jack, number one, what happened between your mommy and dad wasn't anything like that. Sometimes when grownups are married, things don't work out the way they hoped and they get divorced. Did you know that if Matt and Mike's dad hadn't died in that car accident, I was going to divorce him?"

"Really mom?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"Because he didn't love me anymore," Cait said as she continued to rub Jack's back. "Jack, that isn't what happened between your mommy and dad. I hope you know that?"

"Yeah, dad 'plained it to me." Cait couldn't help but smile.

"And Jack, as far as Uncle Dave and Carolyn's marriage, sometimes it's really, really tough to lose a child like that and keep a marriage together. It's just tough keeping a marriage together. You have to work at it; long and hard."

Jack took another bite of his banana. Cait could hear the wheels turning in his head. "Mom, are you and dad going to work hard?"

Cait kissed him on the cheek. "Jack, we promised that to each other in church when we got married. And what dad and I say in church means a whole lot to the both of us."

"Really mom?" Jack smiled.

"Yes Jack. And I'll tell you a secret. But you can't say a word to anyone else. OK?"

"OK. I pomise mom." Cait noticed Aaron walking out of their bedroom.

"That's why dad and I sometimes don't sleep with our pj's on," she whispered, but loud enough for Aaron to hear.

"Really mom?"

"Yup. That's what keeps a marriage special Jack." Cait looked at Aaron and winked at him. Aaron just beamed.

It didn't take dynamite to the get the M&M's out of bed; Aaron growling at them provided the catalyst. They all walked in the door to Dave's home a little before ten, including Beans and they made themselves at home with their coats. It was a second home for them all, just as theirs' was for Dave. Mudg raced to door and greeted them all. And he wasn't satisfied until he got some love from each one of them.

"Hey Uncle Dave," Matt called out. "If you got me outta bed before noon, you better have some pretty good chow!"

"Get your butts in the kitchen," Dave bellowed. As they all walked in he pointed to the blueberry muffins on the counter. "Sorry, I can cook up a storm, but when it comes to baking, I can't hold a candle to your mom. You're going to have to settle for Panera Bread. They're better than me." Dave already had cups of coffee on the counter for Cait and Aaron, milk and juice for the boys.

They sat down at the counter and dove into the muffins as Jack made his way around the counter to Dave's cooking area. Jack was the only one that could remotely get away with that. But as he raised his arms to get a hug from Dave, the reason why was _so_ very obvious.

Dave grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "Morning pal. Love you."

"'Morning Uncle Dave. Love you too." The rest of the Hotchner's just exchanged smiles.

"So whatcha making Uncle Dave? I'm hungry."

Dave sat Jack on the end of his cooking counter. "Jack, it's called Carbonara. It's an Italian dish."

Jack looked around. "Uncle Dave, is that 'ghetti?"

"Yes, Jack, it is."

"Uncle Dave, you can't have 'ghetti for brunch. That's for dinner." Dave stared at Aaron and Cait. They both held their hands up as Aaron smiled at Dave. Matt and Mike laughed out loud at the problem their little brother was handing Uncle Dave. They knew Jack too well.

"You deal with him Uncle Dave. You invited us here," Aaron said as Cait handed part of her muffin to Jack. Dave paused a few seconds, while Jack munched on his muffin.

"Jack, Carbonara has eggs in it, which is for breakfast and spaghetti, which you can have for lunch. That's what my mom's recipe says, and I never argued with my mom. Do you?"

Jack just shook his head. Dave triumphantly grinned at Cait and Hotch. "Btw," Dave smirked. "How are you two this morning?"

"They slept without pj's last night Uncle Dave," Jack stated. Matt nearly choked on his muffin. Mike signed to his parents, "Busted."

"You didn't hear them?" Dave quizzed at the boys while smiling devilishly at Cait and Aaron.

Mike pulled back his hair by his ear to reveal his hearing aid. "Um, duh."

"Uncle Dave, how can we hear that they're not wearing pj's?" Jack wondered. Cait looked at Dave smugly, silently saying with her eyes, _let's see how you handle that._ Dave rolled his eyes and waved the dishtowel he had over this shoulder as a sign of defeat as Matt and Mike roared and high-fived each other.

Aaron reached over the counter and grabbed Jack. "Buddy, I think you better get over here before you get in _big_ trouble with Uncle Dave."

They spent the rest of morning in laughter and basking in the love of a family that cared deeply for one another.

###

**A/N's: They will be back. And it won't be as long. That's a promise. And I keep my promises. ;) Thanks Thn0715 for the love, and most importantly, the support. When I needed it and you the most, you were there. You rock and I'm blessed!**


End file.
